


Agents of shield

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Fluff without Plot, Funny, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Littles Are Known, Middle!Bruce, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Phil, little!Clint, little!Natasha, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tasha and Clint wage war on Steve and Bucky while playing agents.Edited 2/13/2021
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: The Classifieds [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Agents of shield

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically the agents of shield Littles are not in this one... also shield doesn't really exist in this AU, well I mean it kinda does cuz of the agency, but it's not shield... idk

Clint tiptoed as quietly as he could, peering around the corner for invaders, before stepping into the room.

"All clear in here." He informed Tasha.

"Good job, Barton. Come on, I hear movement in the next room." Tasha said, holding her gun to her chest.

Clint loaded his bow following behind her. They whipped around the corner to find Steve and Bucky on the floor playing with legos. Bruce was playing a card game at the table with Sam and Phil, while Tony was sitting in his high chair playing with a bead maze. Tasha caught Bucky's eye and he jumped to his feet, dropping into a fighting stance. Sam glanced up from his cards, raising a brow at Bucky's defensive stance, before noticing Tasha and Clint. He shared an exasperated look with Phil.

"What are you kids up to?" Phil inquired.

"We're agents of shield, Daddy." Clint told him, excitedly.

"Barton, don't give away our identity." Tasha told him, urgently. "The enemy's here."

Tasha nodded towards Steve and Bucky.

"Sorry, Romanoff." Clint apologized with a firm nod and a serious expression.

Tasha nodded back, and took a few steps towards where Bucky was positioned.

"Well if it isn't Sergeant Barnes. It seems I've caught you unarmed."

"You haven't caught me yet, Romanoff."

Tasha smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, let's at least make it a fair fight. That way I can truly celebrate my victory."

Tasha pulled a second gun out of her holster, sliding it across the floor to Bucky.

"What makes you so sure you're gonna win?" Bucky retorted.

"Because I'm better than you, Barnes."

"We'll see about that."

Bucky picked up the gun off the ground.

"Barton, cover the civilians. I'll eliminate the threat." Tasha ordered.

"On it."

Clint went to stand by the table, with his bow at the ready.

"Stay behind me, Captain. I'll protect you." Bucky said to Steve.

"I should have a gun to protect you, Sergeant." Steve protested.

"No time, just grab a shield. I've got this."

Steve swiped a pillow off the couch, holding it up in front of his lego city.

"I'll defend the city, while you take out Agent Romanoff."

Tasha stalked forward.

"Sergeant Barnes. Captain Rogers."

"Agent Romanoff." Bucky replied.

Steve nodded his head in acknowledgement. They all had serious faces on as they stared each other down. Bucky was the first one to shoot. Tasha dodged it, and shot back, her foam bullet bouncing off the couch as Bucky dove behind it, reappearing seconds later over the back of the couch, and firing multiple rounds. Tasha had to roll to avoid them, firing off a shot of her own as she landed with one knee on the ground in a kneel. She turned her aim towards Steve who held his ground. Bucky was quick to shoot at her, but She dodged again. A stray bullet leapt towards Bruce and Clint called out to him.

"Duck, Banner."

Bruce looked up from his cards in time to see the foam bullet bounce off his chest. He set his cards down carefully, making sure there weren't visible, before clutching his chest dramatically and falling out of his chair with a theatrical groan.

"I'm dying!" Bruce cried.

"Man down!" Clint called out. "I'm gonna need a medic over here."

Tasha was taking cover behind the coffee table as she reloaded her gun and Bucky was taking advantage of her pause in fire, to dart around the room and collect more ammo.

"Stark, I'm going to need you to step in as acting doctor while Dr. Banner's down." She called, darting up from her seated position to re-engage in combat.

Tony squirmed in his seat and whined.

"Out." The baby demanded, he was needed in the field.

"Captain Wilson, assist the medic before Banner dies of blood loss." Clint urged.

Sam sighed. When your Littles were agents there was only so much you could do to avoid pretend violence. Bucky had snagged almost all of the ammo now and Tasha was getting worried.

"I require some assistance over here, Agent Barton." She called out.

Sam had lifted Tony out of his chair, and he was now sitting on top of Bruce's chest, supposedly, to stop the bleeding. Sam doubted the effectiveness of his methods, but refrained from commenting. Clint fired a carefully aimed arrow, it whistled as it cut across the room and hit Bucky in the head. Sam cringed. Those arrows shot through the air fast and seeing one hit his kid did not make the dad happy. Bucky didn't even flinch, though he did glare at Clint. Phil hadn't been happy when Tasha had gotten his toddler the new purple, agent, bow blaster. Honestly, he wanted to return it, but Clint cried and he just couldn't take it from him. He had told him not to shoot it at people, but apparently, Phil had not gotten his point across.

"Headshot!" Clint cheered.

"Clint! Not at people!" Phil reprimanded.

Clint pouted.

"I'm fine." Bucky said, quickly, coming to his friends defense, and earning a grin from Clint.

Bucky was quick to drop to the ground with a fake pain-filled moan. He crawled over to Steve before laying down.

"You must defend my honor, Captain." He said dramatically and shut his eyes, effectively playing dead.

"How dare you kill my Sergeant. You will pay for this." Steve cried out in anger, pointing at Clint

Clint's eyes got wide as Steve ran at him with his pillow-shield in hand. He tossed aside his bow, and Steve dropped his pillow. Clint darted towards the nearest vent, pulling off the metal cover with familiar ease, and diving inside. He army crawled his way deeper into the air shaft, and Steve followed, hot on his trail.

"Where does that vent lead?" Sam asked Phil.

"Don't worry, they'll probably pop out in one of the guest rooms." Phil answered nonchalantly.

"Probably?"

Phil shrugged.

"Clint's love of vents is something I had to accept years ago." He said with a resigned sigh, Sam didn't look convinced.

Tasha had collected all of the ammo and was now hauling herself onto the rafter above the hall.

"Uh, Phil."

Sam pointed to Tasha.

"Yeah, they do that."

"And you allow it?"

"I don't get much of a say, actually." Phil admitted.

Sam shook his head, completely taken aback. How on earth did he put up with those two? They weren't his Littles though, so he didn't try to correct it. If his Littles did attempt to climb on the rafters, Sam would definitely having something to say about it. Sam was just relieved when Clint and Steve did come running out of one of the guest bedrooms. Tasha used her vantage point to shoot Steve, who dropped to the floor. He dragged himself over to Bucky and laid down next to him. Sam sighed. yeah, when you're Littles we're agents, there really was only so much you could do.

"We lost, Sergeant." Steve said and closed his eyes, mimicking Bucky.

Tasha and Clint cheered, Clint pulling himself up to join her on the rafter.

"Agent Coulson, clean up this mess before the civilians catch wind of the invasion." Tasha called out.

Phil just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> All the Littles are in their older headspace for this one. I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago, and I've been sitting on it, because I wanted to wait until it'd make sense in the timeline to have all of the Littles playing together.
> 
> They do refer to eachother by their last names, which usually only happens when their Big. In this particular instance their simply pretending to be agents. So yeah, idk I thought it was cute.
> 
> The tag refers to Natasha as a Romanov, but I'm fairly certain it's actually Romanoff... that was confusing for me
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
